Love is on the way
by Vere-chan
Summary: El amor puede vencer un camino lleno de preocupación, pues el amor está sobre el camino. Este es un song-fic especial, entren y verán! Si les gustó dejen un review para saber que es lo que opinan!


Hola! Quise subir este song fic totalmente improvisado aprovechando la grandes inspiraciones que tuve y el inicio de unas buenas vacaciones de invierno! ..Espero que se de su total agrado, si ven que algún punto esta un poco corrido, por Dios discúlpenme es que es eso o que fanficition me coma las prodigiosas palabras de mi song fic! xDD No hay por donde perderse u.u

* * *

Love is on the way

Era una tarde bella y calmada en ciudad Trigal . Ahí se celebraba la fiesta de inauguración del gran festival . Era una fiesta que muchos coordinadores ansiaban de ir, pues se corría el rumor de que aquellas fiestas, por muy elegantes que fuesen siempre estaban sobrecargadas de diversión y de buena música, variada por lo demás. Sin embargo, una castaña se encontraba en las afueras del recinto, puesto a que no estaba de ganas de disfrutar ninguna fiesta, muchos chicos le habían pedido bailar, pero ella les rechazaba argumentando que esperaba a alguien. Disgustados algunos por la respuesta de esta, le decían que esa persona no llegaría, que aquél la había olvidado.

Y la verdad, no sabía que pensar…un mes, un gran mes sin verse, sin contacto sin saber de él…ella no sabía que esperar, talvez él ya no le quería más, quizás no estaban tan equivocados . No podía pensar bien, necesitaba tomar aire . Con estos pensamientos, caminaba por las desoladas calles de dicha ciudad esperando encontrar no sólo su presencia, sino que algún banco en donde descansar. Al llegar a su objetivo se percató de que el asiento daba una vista global a los extensos e inmensos bosques que rodeaban la periferia de la ciudad. Suspiraba entristecida, él le había hecho una promesa que no podía romper, realmente esperaba que él llegara a la hora, que él estuviera allí bailando las baladas con ella como una pareja más en la ` pista .Que todos se murieran de envidia al verla bailar con uno de los mejores coordinadores de todos los tiempos, con uno de los más lindos y atractivos por demá s . Pero no, una cruel y ruda realidad la envolvía en ese momento.

_Corría desesperado por las afueras de ciudad Trigal, le había prometido que iban a estar juntos en la fiesta de inauguración, estúpido barco, estúpido tráfico, pensaba. Es que, todo lo que veía le hacía retrasar su llegada a su destino . Lo único que quería era tenerla en sus brazos como en los viejos tiempos, llevaban once meses siendo novios y vaya que le había sorprendido que ella estuviera tan o más enamorada que é l . Estaba al frente del recinto, cuando estaba a punto de entrar una acorazonada le indicó que no entrara, que sólo siguiera caminando por las calle. Así lo hizo, no bastaron ni quince minutos para que pudiera dar con su objetivo inicial._

No quería llorar, no podía hacerlo…de seguro algo había ocurrido para que se retrasara ¿Qué podía hacer ella?...Sólo esperar, un milagro quizás, pero debía esperar. Comenzaba a pensar en lo maravilloso que había sido el día en que le propuso noviazgo, fue el mejor día de su vida . Nunca lo había visto tan tierno, tan profundo . Ahí había comprendido que él ocultaba su amable personalidad con una capa de arrogancia, capa que conocía a la perfección . Le agradaba demasiado el hecho de que sólo ella pudiera conocer aquel lado dulce y romántico del chico que deseguro sólo guardaba para ella. Le hacía tan bien su presencia, aquellos meses que pasó junto a él fueron los mejores que había tenido en toda su vida . No obstante, se debieron separar a medio camino de obtener los codiciados listones, es que la vida familiar del joven La Rousse, era un tema delicado que necesitaba de la presencia del chico, así que debieron sufrir una lamentable separación .Ella quería ir con él, apoyarlo en todo lo posible, pero él no quería que se retrasara por su culpa, su sueño era ganar la copa de Listón y acompañarlo sólo la alejaba de aquella meta, así que fue persuadida por él para que no fuese con él. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez había dicho su nombre, no tan fuerte , pero tampoco tan bajo.

—ahh, Drew…

—May…

Entonces ella no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él diciendole muchas veces que lo había extrañado mucho, mucho demasiado.Él le correspondió el gesto,acariciaba su delgada cintura a medida que ella le acariciaba su sedoso cabello exó tico . Sin embargo, él quería hacer algo que había extrañado desde hace mucho tiempo . Se apartó de su agarre un poco, de esta manera había quedado a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia y decidió acortarla . Ella le correspondió ida en un mar de sensaciones que en un momento había llegado a pensar que nunca más sentiría . Una vez terminada la acción, le dijo:

—Yo te extrañé mucho más que tú a mi, disculpa el retraso…es que verás el crucero tuvo fallas técnicas y bueno…

—Tranquilo, puedo entenderlo.

Dicho aquello por la castaña, esta se atrevió a besarlo nuevamente provocando una gran felicidad en el chico . Adoraba aquello de ella, su atrevimiento y osadía.

—Vamos adentro, creo que tocan lentos.

Le mencionó al chico tomando su mano y jalándolo suavemente.

—Como tú quieras bonita

Así ambos jóvenes se fueron caminando lentamente al lugar deseado por entrar escucharon la canción _love is one the way._Una canción muy tierna y romántica, propia de los ochenta . Al escuchar la letra y por tanto, los acordes, acordaron en bailarla.

Estaban muy cerca uno del otro . Las manos de la castaña abrazaban el cuello del chico, mientras que sus manos estaban posados en la cintura de su chica. Se miraban intensamente , sintiendo muchos sentimientos.

_Lonely sidewalks, silent night_  
_bring the evening, deep inside_  
_hold me darlin, touch me now_  
_let the feeling, free tonight_

_love is on the way_  
_i can see it in your eyes_  
_letand's give it one more try tonight, baby,_  
_love is on the way_  
_i can see it in your eyes,_  
_letand's give it one more try tonight_

_Time of season, wipes the tears_  
_no rhyme or reason, no more fears_  
_all the dreaming, far behind_  
_you are here now, everythingand's alright_

_Love is on the way_  
_i can see it in your eyes_  
_letand's give it one more try tonight, baby,_  
_love is on the way_  
_i can see it in your eyes,_  
_letand's give it one more try tonight_

_And in the morning iand'll be gone away_  
_all the things i left behind_  
_if you need me iand'll come night or day_  
_lets stop the hands of time_

_Love is on the way_  
_i can see it in your eyes_  
_letand's give it one more try tonight, baby,_  
_love is on the way_  
_i can see it in your eyes,_  
_letand's give it one more try tonight_

_Love is on the way_  
_i can see it in your eyes_  
_letand's give it one more try tonight, baby,_  
_Love is on the way_  
_i can see it in your eyes,_  
_letand's give it one more try tonight_

Ambos se movían lentamente, obviamente al ritmo de la canción . Era cuestión de tiempo para que sólo quedaran ellos en el medio del salón . Los chicos que le había dicho esas injurias a la chica, sintieron que el dolor del rechazo no era nada en comparación a el amargo sabor que aquella escena les entregaba y cabizbajos decidieron irse, no soportaban tanto dolor, si era él su rival, lo mejor era rendirse, pues era todo un caso perdido.

May había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de su amado, estaba pensativa y esto era por lo que iba a suceder en los próximos días . El gran festival . Él había denotado aquello por lo que dijo:

—May, ¿estás bien?, te noto preocupada…

Levantó su cabeza y entonces le miró a sus hermosos orbes color si contarle o no, pero no podía esconderlo más.

—Yo…mmm…sé que dirás que es una tontería cursi, pero es que no sé si seré capaz de luchar en tu contra, es que cada vez se me hace más difícil, tú sabes que te amo con mi vida, entonces…

—Oye linda, no estarás pensando en dejarme ganar sólo por nuestra relación ¿cierto?

Acotó acariciandole con una mano una de sus mejillas.

—Bueno no, pero Drew…yo…tienes que entenderme yo…

Estaba un poco dolida y desvió su mirada al suelo, no sabía que podría responder su novio y estaba muy espectante.

—Sé que es difícil, pero nuestra relación no puede interferir en la cancha, o sino no estaríamos siendo honestos y no creo que sea una buena idea ¿no?...Tú tienes que dejarlo todo en la cancha, debes demostrarme tu nuevo estilo de batalla, debes impactarme como siempre lo haces.

Supo desde un principio que eso podía ocurrir, pero bueno... no podía culparla, ella lo amaba y eso estaba bien, pero no podía permitir que los sentimientos de ambos se involucraran en la cancha, sólo traería problemas, problemas y más problemas.

—Gracias Drew, tú siempre me entiendes…pero en ese caso entonces déjate sorprender

—Toda mi vida bonita, te amo May—Dicho esto, se aproximó a su rostro para besarla tiernamente, demostrando así todo el cariño que sentía por su castaña . Ella le correspondió pensando que se sentía como en el cielo cada vez que era besada por su chico.

Así lo que en un principio fue preocupación, ahora sólo era amor y se había dado cuenta que el amor estaba en el camino, que el amor estaba en su camino propiamente tal . Era lindo era poder vivir aquellas experiencias, pero lo mejor de todo era creer en aquello y que se hiciese realidad, tal como un sueño en que la realidad se vería mezclada con el dulce sabor de la ilusión.


End file.
